Typically, professional massages are performed on a massage table, which includes a portion that supports a person's body. A person receiving a professional massage must first disrobe before getting onto the table to receive the massage. Generally, the person will disrobe and place a sheet, typically a twin sheet, around his or her body for modesty and warmth. This sheet also selectively covers portions of a person's body when he or she is on the table. When a person initially gets on the massage table, the sheet is typically positioned to cover the person's entire body. To accomplish this, the entire sheet is lifted and rotated 90 degrees so that the rectangular sheet's longer dimension is parallel to the plane of the person's body. The sheet may then be adjusted to reveal portions of the person's body to be massaged. This sheet is often referred to as a drape sheet or massage drape.
Most people use conventional twin sheets as massage drapes to cover themselves before and during a professional massage. Such sheets, however, are quite thin and provide little protection from nudity and insufficient warmth. They are also difficult to secure to a person's body, especially for women who must cover their breasts. It is also difficult to transition between standing with the sheet and laying face down on the table with the sheet positioned to cover the user's back. Moreover, such sheets are difficult to lengthen and shorten when a person is on the massage table as they must be lifted and rotated.
In light of the above, a need exists for massage drape that offers complete protection from nudity and provides sufficient warmth. Additionally, a need exists for a massage drape that may be easily and securely attached to a person's body and may be easily shortened and lengthened once the person is on the massage table. The present invention fulfills these needs and more.